


【麦藏/源藏】三流桥段

by BurntJuly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntJuly/pseuds/BurntJuly
Summary: 预警：有源ntr麦的剧情，全文藏右修罗场。带了白狼皮肤梗，以及花村CG的黄片版if线。剧情为车服务，道德观已经灰飞烟灭= =。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	【麦藏/源藏】三流桥段

这片冰封雪锁的北域住着一位猎户。

他数年前从遥远的南方跋涉而来，在山上的森林深处建了一座小木屋，从饱受追缉的牛仔摇身一变成为了独居的猎人。

这一带没什么人迹，距离最近的村庄有十几里的距离。山麓偶尔会有驯鹿出没，往下是大片的荒原，冬季寒冷漫长，常年白雪皑皑。这名叫麦克雷的猎人不时会在储备丰富时下山游荡，寻找一些不同寻常的趣味以排解孤独。

而在这无数次游荡中的一次，令他遇到了一头白狼——严格来说，一个披着狼毛的男人。他蓄着胡子，五官坚毅，对于眼前不修边幅的陌生人十分警惕，直接拉开了手中缀有动物头骨的弓箭。麦克雷与他沟通无果后，采取了一点手段和小聪明制服了白狼，将他捆绑起来，“请”到了自己的木屋里。

在几日的对峙和麦克雷的单方面交流示好后，白狼态度终于软化了态度，惜字如金地交代了自己的名字“半藏”，彼时他已经脱下了厚重的外袍，在舀猎人刚炖好的蘑菇汤，他手臂的肌肉线条虬结可观，透出野性的魅力和隐晦的肉欲。麦克雷不加掩饰地盯着对方，企图将白狼拆吃入腹的动机不言自明。

而半藏在这种于同类相处的环节上显得格外迟钝，他依旧维持着寡言少语的姿态，一无所觉地端起碗。

终于，半藏对于这过于漫长的注视有所反应了，他拧起尾端开叉的浓眉，“你在看些什么？”

“没什么。不，过段时间你会知道的。”麦克雷往壁炉里添了几块炭火，现在还不是时候。

或许是因为外界恶劣的环境，这头不明来历白狼在麦克雷为他解开绳索后没有选择离开。麦克雷为他临时搭了张床，上面铺了柔软温暖的动物皮毛。此后，孤独的猎人多了一个伴侣，浪迹的白狼有了一处居所。

麦克雷等待的时机来的不晚，一个月后，风雪肆虐的最猛烈的时期，麦克雷以寒冷为借口邀请半藏来到自己的房间。

半藏嘴上说着“连这点冻也受不了”，但并没有拒绝麦克雷的邀请。炉火中发出木屑爆裂的声响，两个男人挤在一条厚重的毛毯里，猎人将胸膛紧贴在白狼的后背上，温暖干燥的手隔着衣料暧昧的抚摸着对方的胸口。这完全逾矩了 ，但此时半藏显得格外沉默，仿佛他的往常犀利的口舌此刻仅仅用于呼吸。麦克雷知道自己下一步该怎么做了，他解开了半藏腰间的束带，剥下袴和里衣，肉实温热的躯体贴在他怀里。猎人揉过白狼的胸肌，一手探到他的下腹，凭娴熟的手活撸射了半藏，就着粘稠的白精为他扩张。

半藏在他的食指碾过前列腺时呻吟低哑，火光勾勒出他紧绷的大腿轮廓。麦克雷握着白狼的腰将阴茎推入他体内，猎人亲吻着半藏的侧颈，感受快感累积下他肠道内壁的阵阵收缩，发出了一声餍足的叹息。

此后，他们之间的界限变得微弱了起来。半藏不屑于麦克雷对于酒的品味，但偶尔也会陪他喝几碗烈酒，他不善于应对老牛仔频繁而直白的调情，而麦克雷却对讨恋人生硬的训斥乐此不彼。狩猎季节没有到来时，两人的性事频繁，半藏在被猎人操熟后在床上显得从容了很多，时常在因为练箭疲劳睡得昏昏沉沉时，侧过身张开腿任由性致勃勃的麦克雷摆布，直至后穴内射满对方的精液，再由猎人细致地替他清理干净。

白狼在此久居了下来，捕猎和收集物资的磨合令他与麦克雷既如伴侣又如搭档一般亲密而默契，但猎人能感觉到，从初见起白狼所背负的沉重过往并未消散。半藏不时会从黑沉的梦里惊醒，归咎于往常对自身的克制，他起身的动作并不大，以至于麦克雷最初几次没有发现他的不对劲。在麦克雷的追问下，他才知道爱人萦绕不散的梦魇是自己亲手杀死的弟弟，半藏对自己的失手忏悔不堪，浪迹也是为了寻找自我解脱的出口。

“我尊重你的修行，半藏，”麦克雷紧握着对方的手，他在此时终于看起来像一个成熟可靠的恋人了，“但不要任由悔恨禁锢自己的灵魂…有我陪着你。”

彼时半藏没有回话。

几日后行走在林中时，半藏突然对麦克雷道：“我已经离家太久了。我要回去。”

“去替源氏上一柱香。”他继续道，“带上你。”

两人离开了这片熟悉的地方，去了牛仔从未踏足的东洋。路途耗费了他们两周的时间，他们尝试了各种交通方式，也接了不少非法的活计补贴行头，半藏随之知道了麦克雷曾有过劣迹斑斑的过往——死局帮的成立、黑帮火拼、锒铛入狱又遭遇的地下军官。日本人并膝坐在旅馆的窗台边听麦克雷讲述他短暂的暗影守望生涯和流亡，里面的回忆像是一段段跌宕起伏的画报故事，一直到麦克雷笑着说道遇见雪中白狼，用他抽多了雪茄性感沙哑的嗓音，一边陈述一边若无其事地靠近解开半藏的衣带，将他拉入爱与情欲的泥沼中。

睽违多年的花村近在眼前，岛田半藏坐在居酒屋的长桌前喝了一口清酒。

“还是记忆中的味道吗？”麦克雷半打趣道。

半藏瞥了他一眼，“和印象中出入不大。你可以试试。”

“你居然没有顺势攻击我对酒的品味，看来你现在真的有些紧张了。”

“在我走进岛田组的势力范围时，往日的阴影就一直笼罩着我。”

“时候到了，你需要对此做个了结。”麦克雷将几张纸币压在酒杯下，率先掀起暖帘走了出去。

在他与半藏回到亚洲不久，临时购买的通讯设备上就收到了一条自称守望先锋联络人的加密信息，表达了召回前特工杰西•麦克雷的意愿，并表示有一位现役特工正在日本境内，可以由对方负责当面的接洽。对此抱有警惕的麦克雷采取了一点反追踪手段，模糊锁定了该特工的位置，意料之中的在花村一带区域内。

对此，两人决定分头行动，先由麦克雷继续侦查，半藏则潜入花村，了却这趟旅程的最后一站。

迅捷无声地翻过外墙，解决了外面值守的喽啰，半藏又回到了那间高敞的堂内，写有“竜头蛇尾”的巨大字幅依旧悬挂在那里，上面有一道刀刃劈砍留下的锋利裂口和几点氧化已久的深色血迹。半藏面对着它们合膝坐下，点燃了带来的香火，将他们插在供香台内，垂下眼睛默默无言。

就在此时，一个突兀的电子合成音打破了寂静：“岛田半藏。”

半藏不动声色地将手搭在一旁的机械弓上，缓缓道：“你知道我的名字？是谁派你来的？”

那个不知何时落在他身后的机械忍者抬起了头，银灰色的金属外壳严丝合缝地嵌在他流畅的肌肉线条上，双眼的位置被V字形的幽光取代，像是一台精密的杀人机器。他的语气中带上了几分有违人造的笑意，“我当然知道你的名字，我还知道，你回到这里，是为了给自己死去的弟弟上香。”

“你什么都不明白！”对方话音未落，半藏猛地直起了身，反手射出了一箭。

箭杆在空中改变了运行轨迹，向忍者的颈部直刺而去。而对方似乎是早有预料，以手撑地镇定地避开了那箭。

“你还是那么强硬，半藏。”忍者平静地说道，“容不得一点你制定的秩序之外的声音。”

“还记得源氏是因为什么而死的吗？我现在有些看不懂你了，如果你为此悔恨，又为什么不肯改正自己。”

“岛田家族的事情，还轮不到你来指指点点。”半藏将准星对准了背后的忍者，“你永远不会懂。我的弟弟，曾是我的枷锁。*”

忍者高高跃起，躲开了不加掩饰的一箭。半藏的一发「散」尾随在他的落点上，忍者扔镖弹飞几支，一个冲刺遁入前堂侧面的廊台上。

半藏立即紧追了过去，穿过狭窄的门扉，空旷的木质地板占据了他大片的视野，上面洒满了清冷的月光。无暇欣赏风景，他锁定了门廊阴影下的身影——忍者面向他直立着，脑后两条缎带随风飘起，作为善于观察的狙击手，他甚至隐约能看到对方胸口机壳上刻着的“式神”二字。

“半藏，你不用这么心急的。今晚答案自会解开。”忍者的语气没有多少起伏。

“收起你装神弄鬼那套！”半藏连射出三支箭，都被忍者灵巧地避开了，这同时也另对方落到了廊边的死角。

第四支箭在穿透忍者胸膛之前，被他瞬息间拔出的武士刀劈成了两半。同时，他顺势挥刀弹身向半藏直冲而去。

半藏举起弓身格挡开了那刀，并借着反作用力滑退开好几米的距离，此时忍者单手持刀立在原地，没有第一时间选择追击。

“是时候结束了。”半藏挽起弓弦，裸露在外的左臂涌动起深蓝的光弧，竜纹盘旋着化为实质，“竜が我が敌を喰らう！”

两条巨龙带着巨大的嗡鸣冲出，忍者站在能量风暴的对立面，双手握住刀柄，缓缓举起了手中的武士刀，与半藏极为相仿的深绿光芒在刀刃亮起，“龍神の剣を喰らえ!”

一条青色巨龙凝聚成型，顺着忍者挥刀的方向飞出。与之同时，半藏召唤的双龙随之变向，绕开了忍者随青龙向他的方向冲来。

来不及反应，破坏性的蓝色光体已经笼罩了半藏，他徒劳地试图用双臂减弱掉一些冲击，耳边是震耳欲聋的龙吟。漫长的一秒后，一切回归寂静，半藏脱力跪下。

忍者依旧面朝溃败的武士，立在原地收起了刀。

“不可能……”半藏喃喃道，“只有岛田家族的人，能够驾驭神龙。你究竟是谁？”

“答案已经很明显了。是你不愿意相信。”

“不。我的弟弟早已经死了。”

“就像我先前说的那样，你还是那副样子，一点没变。”对面的忍者似笑非笑道。他将手探到耳后，取下了机械面甲。借着微弱的月光，半藏看到了那双熟悉的眼睛，以及疤痕交错的皮肤。

“……源氏。”

忍者重新戴上面甲，一步步走了过去，屈膝捏起半藏蓄了胡子的下巴。对方变化不小，年轻时披散的长发被高高束起，肤色深了一些，失魂落魄的脸上带着罕见的脆弱感。

半藏道：“杀了我。”

源氏没有理会这个要求，“哥哥，从我小时候到现在，很少见到你这副样子。”

“你总是看起来严厉而不近人情的，除了在床上的时候。我喜欢你为了我打开自己的样子。”忍者慢条斯理地扭转了话题。

半藏有些不堪忍受地闭起了眼睛，“那都是我年少无知带你走过的歧途！你究竟想做什么？”

“我刚被改造成半机械人，恢复意识的时候，一心想要复仇。但后来在我去了尼泊尔，受导师启发之后，就不再这么想了。”源氏道，“我已经原谅了你，哥哥。”冰冷的机械手指抚摸过半藏的脖颈，向下摁在他隆起的胸肌上，半藏企图将他推开，却被反手抓住了手腕。

“你清醒一点！源氏。”半藏低声呵斥道。

“为什么你比起死，更不愿意正视我们曾经的事？我想我知道那个枪手扮演的是什么角色了。”

源氏扯散了半藏的弓道服，暴露出右半边大片赤裸的胸膛，上面还留有点点啃咬后的红痕。半藏怒吼一声，凭精湛的体术挣脱了忍者的束缚，正要将他摔开，却因为虚弱被轻易化解了攻势，被摁在一旁的墙壁上。源氏以非人的体能优势压制住了状态不佳的忍者大师，熟练地解开了对方的衣服，将手伸入半藏的兜裆布内，探到了干燥柔软的肛口。

机械忍者冰冷的仿生皮肤碾压过半藏后穴敏感的软肉，换来他一阵阵难以适应的颤栗。源氏自顾自道：“他操过你这里吗？不，我应该这么问，他内射了多少回？”

“闭嘴，臭小子。”半藏咬牙切齿道。

“看来你没想让我停手。”源氏幼稚地抓住了兄长的语言漏洞。未经扩张的后穴干涩紧致，源氏仅能挤入一根手指，他另一手握住半藏不知何时勃起的阴茎撸动了起来，“你的身体很诚实，哥哥。”

半藏时隔多年再度迷失在悖乱的爱欲中，哪怕对方已经成为了陌生的半机械人，往日的回忆与源氏熟悉的嗓音重叠，令他头晕目眩。他很快就射了，在感到自己微凉的精液被涂抹到穴口时，半藏不由联想到木屋中柴火燃烧的气味，猎人粗糙的满是薄茧的手指。强烈的背德感撼动着他的意志，半藏剧烈地挣扎了起来，“拔出去！源氏！我们回不到从前了！”

“我知道，我的这副身躯一直在这么告诫我。”夹杂着电流的青年音这么回答。源氏显然很清楚如何戳中半藏的软肋，他的兄长没有再坚持下去，在沉默中将手攀附在源氏的背上任其妄为。

赤身裸体的中年武士被机械忍者压在角落，向对方打开肌肉紧实的大腿以便对方动作，源氏的手指在他的后穴搅动，直至里面被分泌出的肠液带出暧昧的水声，“看来哥哥已经很熟练了。”

“……少说废话。”

源氏两手揉捏起半藏肉实的胸膛，将沾上的体液全数抹在挺立的乳首上，“我想用这里。”

岛田半藏于是被迫像三级片里的女人一样捧着胸，将发达的胸肌挤出两道沟壑，替自己的胞弟乳交。忍者的仿生阴茎被他的口腔舔的湿热，将半藏竜纹变形的胸脯操的水光淋漓。即便如此，源氏依旧执着于玩弄他被磨得发红的乳头，换来武士隐忍的呻吟。

直至半藏的双乳红肿不堪，忍者才放过了他，将阴茎操进了半藏的肛口。源氏能够控制射精这点令半藏吃够了苦头，他被换着用越发过分的姿势操干，臀肉被金属的下腹撞的发红，高潮数次的阴茎几乎射不出任何东西，反观源氏依旧兴致高涨，用他那根硬热的棍子反复磨过半藏被过度刺激的前列腺，这使对方在固执地忍耐数分钟后，濒临崩溃地呜咽着射出一股股淡黄的尿液，源氏这才交代在了半藏痉挛的肠道内。

仿生阴茎缓缓从后穴退了出来，长时间的操干令肛口被扩开得难以收缩，模拟精液的粘稠液体从里面淌了出来，在半藏的大腿内侧留下一道道湿亮的水迹。

源氏按住了半藏去捡散落衣物的手，“你想就这样湿着屁股回去吗？”

“和你无关。”半藏哑声道。

“我带你去清洗一下，然后和我回守望先锋临时基地，”源氏道，“我是来接你的，哥哥。”

半藏终于将联络人口中的“境内特工”和自己死而复生的弟弟联系在了一起，“他们救了你？”

源氏抄起武士的膝弯将他抱了起来，往里屋配备的盥洗室走去。半藏挣扎了一下没有成功，便也自暴自弃地随他去了。源氏一边替他抠出洗净穴内的体液，一边答道：“是的，齐格勒博士拯救了我的生命。为了报恩，我留在了那里，并逐渐意识到了守望先锋的意义所在。现在我们需要你，半藏。”

“守望先锋让自己的特工以这样的方式招揽人手？”半藏半是嘲讽道，“我可没有为你们效力的必要。”

“我知道你独来独往的作风，但是基地能提供给你许多有效的帮助。”源氏道，“虽然我很不愿意承认，但是你现在的情人也会回到守望先锋来。”

“我猜你们知道黑爪的特工来找过我。”

源氏没有避讳地答道，“是的，我也知道他们给出的筹码——重建岛田帝国。既然如此，你应该能看出我们的用意了。”他顿了顿，似有感应地抬起了头，“看来那个家伙排除了我设置的干扰了，我现在不方便和他在这里发生冲突。”

“虽然自从监视你们起我就很想揍他一顿。”源氏补充道，他站起了身，“好好想想吧，哥哥。”

机械忍者周遭腾起黑雾，消失在了原地。一片雀翎安静地落在地上，半藏沉默地注视着地面，若有所思。


End file.
